Ein Werwolf kommt selten allein
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Fertig! Slash! Kapitel 3! Nachdem Lucius von einem Werwolf angefallen wurde, entdecken er und Remus mehrere Gemeinsamkeiten. RLLM, LMSS, SSRL. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 5 entstanden.
1. Überraschungen

Tja, hättet ihr nicht gedacht, dass ihr so bald schon wieder von mir hört, gell?

Wie soll ich sagen… ich hatte da noch was in der Schublade und dachte mir, es hilft euch, die Zeit bis zu meiner nächsten Fic zu überbrücken. Viel Spass!

* * *

Titel: Ein Werwolf kommt selten allein 

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: RL/LM (LM/SS, RL/SS)

Rating: frei ab 16

Kategorie: Romance, Drama

Inhalt: Sehr lose nach Band 5. Remus und Lucius entdecken mehrere Gemeinsamkeiten… ( Beitrag für das Frühlingsfestival auf der „heulenden Hütte")

Disclaimer: mir gehört noch immer nix – nur meine dumme, dumme, Fantasie und diese albernen Plotbunnys, die sich bei mir wie die sprichwörtlichen Karnickel vermehren.

* * *

**Ein Werwolf kommt selten allein – Teil 1**

Eine kleine braune Biene schwirrte um eine gelbe Schlüsselblume. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen gelang ihr eine Landung auf einem zitternden Blütenblatt. Eifrig stieß sie ihren Rüssel in den Blütenkelch hinein… es war Frühling…

Remus Lupin beachtete weder die gelbe Schlüsselblume, die direkt neben den Toren Hogwarts erblüht war, die er gerade eben durchschritt, noch die kleine Biene, die noch etwas unbeholfen von dem langen Winter versuchte, tiefer in den Blütenkelch hineinzukrabbeln.

Remus Lupin hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn rufen lassen. Halb und halb hoffte er, er würde nochmals eine Stelle als Lehrer angeboten bekommen, doch die Vernunft sagte ihm, dass diese Hoffnung sicher vergebens war.

Einige Minuten später klopfte er an die Bürotür des Direktors und öffnete sie, als er das deutliche „Herein" vernahm. Doch kaum hatte er die Schwelle überschritten, blieb er auch schon wieder wie angewurzelt stehen und zückte automatisch seinen Zauberstab.

Doch bevor er Lucius Malfoy – der in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und ihn mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte - einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen konnte, rief Dumbledore energisch ein „Expelliarmus!" und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und rollte in eine Zimmerecke.

„Was will Malfoy hier?" fragte Remus aufgebracht. „Warum sitzt er nicht mehr in Askaban?"

Dumbledores Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig und er sank zurück in seinen Sessel. Doch Remus entging nicht, dass er seinen Zauberstab weiterhin in der Hand behielt.

„Mister Malfoy ist hier, um unsere Hilfe zu erbitten."

„Unsere Hilfe!" schnappte Remus.

„Besonders deine Hilfe, Remus", erwiderte Dumbledore unnachgiebig und wandte sich dann an Lucius. „Soll ich es ihm erzählen, oder wollen Sie lieber selbst…?"

Lucius gab mit einer matten Handbewegung sein Einverständnis und Remus sah ihn sich zum ersten Mal genauer an. Von seiner üblichen arroganten Haltung war nicht mehr viel übrig, wenn man der vornübergebeugten und zusammengesunkenen Haltung in der er in diesem Sessel saß, Bedeutung beimessen wollte. Aber Askaban konnte das mit einem Menschen anstellen… Remus hatte es selbst gesehen… und wie er es gesehen hatte… ach, Sirius…

Und Malfoy war maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen, dass Sirius' Leben hinter diesem unseligen Schleier geendet hatte. Remus knirschte leise mit den Zähnen.

„Mister Malfoy ist vor knapp drei Wochen die Flucht aus Askaban gelungen", erläuterte Dumbledore mit sachlicher Miene. „Dabei ist ihm allerdings etwas Unerwartetes widerfahren… kurzum: er wurde angefallen – von einem Werwolf."

„Ein Werwolf? Wie konnte das nur passieren?" wiederholte Remus ungläubig, doch ein Blick auf Malfoy genügte ihm, um zu wissen, dass diese die reine, lautere Wahrheit war. „Und warum sitzt er dann hier? Warum ist er mit der frohen Botschaft nicht gleich zu Voldemort gelaufen? Ich bin sicher, der dunkle Lord müsste über seinen eigenen Schoß-Werwolf höchst entzückt sein!" bemerkte Remus gehässig. Es war sonst sicher nicht seine Art, boshafte Kommentare von sich zu geben, doch jedes Mal, wenn er an Sirius dachte und die Tatsache, dass Malfoy noch am Leben war, kochte ihm die Galle über.

Dumbledore schüttelte leise tadelnd den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung hob jedoch Lucius seinen Blick und sagte leise: „Ich war allein, ich hatte keinen Zauberstab und ich war noch… etwas… verwirrt und… durcheinander von… den Dementoren… Der Werwolf hat mich überrascht… und der dunkle Lord war alles andere als erfreut." Der aristokratische Kopf senkte sich wieder und die blonden Haare, die wie ein Vorhang zu beiden Seiten des Gesichtes herab fielen, schützten es vor den skeptischen Blicken Dumbledores und Remus'.

Die Blicke der beiden Ordensmitglieder trafen sich und Remus begriff, dass auch Dumbledore nicht völlig überzeugt war.

„Warum?" fragte Remus schlicht. „Warum war er nicht erfreut?"

„Weil ich… dadurch… nicht mehr… _reinblütig_ bin!" antwortete Lucius stockend und mit gequälter Stimme. „Er wollte mich töten… er hat keine Verwendung mehr für mich… Ich konnte nur knapp entkommen…" schloss er mit dumpfer Stimme.

Remus hätte gerne etwas dazu gesagt, doch Dumbledores wacher Blick hielt ihn zurück.

„Das war vor drei Wochen", sagte er stattdessen. „Wo warst du in der Zwischenzeit, Malfoy? Hast du dich in deinem Haus verkrochen und verschanzt? Ich frage mich, warum du erst jetzt den Weg zu Albus gefunden hast."

„Weil seine Frau ebenfalls versucht hat, ihn umzubringen", warf Dumbledore ruhig ein und Remus konnte ihn nur wortlos anstarren.

„Narcissa?" flüsterte er benommen.

„Ja, Narcissa, meine geliebte Frau!" sagte Lucius mit bitterer Stimme. „Die einst geschworen hat, mich immer zu lieben… Die ersten beiden Versuche konnte man noch als unglückliche Umstände ansehen – wenn man, wie ich, die Augen vor der Realität verschließen wollte – aber es lässt kaum mehr Interpretationsspielraum, wenn man nachts aufwacht und die eigene Frau neben dem Bett steht, mit einem silbernen Dolch in der Hand."

Darauf wusste Remus nun wirklich nichts mehr zu erwidern. Lucius' wilder Blick raubte ihm die Sprache und etwas wie Mitleid mit dem Slytherin begann sich in Remus zu regen.

„Mister Malfoy kam daher zu mir und hat mich quasi um Asyl gebeten", erläuterte Dumbledore. „Im Austausch um seine Sicherheit hat er mir einige Informationen anvertraut, deren Wahrheitsgehalt sich allerdings erst noch herausstellen muss."

Remus sah, wie Lucius bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte.

„Und hier, Remus, kommst du ins Spiel", schloss Dumbledore munter.

„Wer, ich?" fragte Remus verblüfft, doch dann fing er an zu begreifen und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. In einer Woche würde Vollmond sein und Lucius war nun ein Werwolf… „Nein, nein, nein – auf gar keinen Fall, Albus!" wehrte Remus geschockt ab. „Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall Babysitter bei Malfoy spielen."

Doch wie befürchtet, ließ der Direktor diesen Einwand nicht gelten.

„Ich habe schon alles arrangiert", fuhr er fort, als ob Remus nicht soeben heftig widersprochen hätte. „Severus weiß Bescheid und wird in kürze eine doppelte Ration Wolfsbanntrank hier her bringen. Ein Portschlüssel ist bereits aktiviert und wartet nur noch darauf von euch benutzt zu werden. Und wenn in einer Woche der Vollmond vorbei ist, sehen wir weiter." Die zwinkernden Augen hatten plötzlich etwas Bezwingendes und Remus fühlte, wie er kapitulierend nickte.

„Wohin?" fragte er nur noch.

„Oh, es ist ein wunderschönes kleines Wochenend-Häuschen, das früher einmal Direktor Dippet gehörte. Es ist durch zahlreiche Schutzbanne und den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt. Nur ihr beide, ich und Severus, der euch den Wolfsbanntrank bringen wird können diesen Ort betreten. Ihr seid dort vollkommen sicher." Der Direktor machte eine kleine Pause. „Ach, und Remus… du wirst deinen Zauberstab zur sicheren Aufbewahrung bei mir lassen müssen."

Remus nickte wieder. Klar, Malfoy hatte keinen Zauberstab und durfte auch keinen haben – daher durfte man ihm auch keine Gelegenheit geben, wieder einen in die Finger zu bekommen.

Wochenend-Häuschen… wohl eher ein Gefängnis… Remus musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Eine Woche Zwangsurlaub mit Mister Arrogant, dem er auch noch durch seine erste Verwandlung würde helfen müssen… und das mitten im Frühling!

„Direktor, der Wolfsbanntrank", erklang Severus' Stimme hinter ihm und Remus fuhr halb erschrocken herum. Der Tränkemeister musste eingetreten sein, ohne anzuklopfen.

In seinen Händen trug er zwei dampfende Kelche und auf seinem Gesicht seine übliche Miene, als ob etwas besonders verabscheuungswürdiges unter einem Stein hervor gekrochen wäre.

Remus hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dennoch gab es ihm jedes verdammte Mal einen kleinen Stich, wenn er der Empfänger dieses Blickes war.

„Musst du dich immer so anschleichen?" murmelte er und nahm Severus einen der Kelche ab. Er drehte sich zu Lucius um. „Am besten du trinkst es in ein paar großen Schlucken aus", riet Remus dem blonden Mann, der gerade den verbliebenen Kelch aus Severus' Händen in Empfang nahm. Doch seinen guten Rat hätte er sich sparen können, denn Lucius' Augen hingen so unverwandt an Severus, dass er sicher nichts von alledem aufnahm, was um ihn herum geschah.

Remus hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass diese beiden Slytherins irgendetwas verband, doch in diesem Moment begriff er zum ersten Mal, wie tief und in welche Richtung diese Gefühle tatsächlich gehen mussten, denn Lucius sah Severus an, als ob er sein einziger Halt und seine einzige Stütze in einer feindlichen Welt war und Remus wurde übel.

Er wünschte sich augenblicklich, er hätte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Lucius nie gesehen und war halb froh und halb frustriert, dass Severus ihm den Rücken zudrehte und er so dessen Miene nicht studieren konnte.

Remus hatte gerade den restlichen Trank in seinem Kelch hinunter gewürgt, als Lucius anfing zu husten und nach Luft zu schnappen. Ohne nachzudenken trat er eilig zu dem blonden Mann und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Malfoy, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst einen großen Schluck nehmen und nicht nur vornehm daran nippen", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, dass Severus, der doch viel näher gestanden hätte, absolut nichts unternommen hatte, sondern im Gegenteil völlig unbeteiligt im Raum stand – einen Ausdruck größter Langeweile und Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht.

Lucius keuchte noch ein paar Mal, doch dann hatte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisiert und er schluckte zwischen verwirrten Blicken zu Severus hinüber geistesabwesend den restlichen Trank.

_Er versteht es auch nicht, _dachte Remus und wurde gleich darauf von Dumbledore abgelenkt, der ihm ein leeres Tintenfass in die Hand drückte.

„Der Portschlüssel", erläuterte der Direktor. „Ich werde ihn aktivieren, sobald Mister Malfoy bereit ist. Alles was ihr an Kleidung und Nahrung braucht, wird in dem Häuschen vorhanden sein. Muss ich euch noch darauf hinweisen, dass keiner von euch das Haus oder den Garten verlassen kann?"

„Das dachte ich mir schon", erwiderte Remus und wunderte sich immer mehr über die geflüsterte Konversation zwischen Lucius und Severus, die er mit seinen verfeinerten Sinnen dennoch wahrnahm.

„Zwischen uns hat sich doch nichts geändert", flüsterte Lucius mit einem halb bittenden, halb verständnislosen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Zwischen uns hat sich alles geändert", murmelte Severus schroff zurück und wandte sich dann an den Direktor. „Benötigen Sie mich noch, oder…"

„Nein, vielen Dank, Severus", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus nickte knapp und hatte auch schon mit wenigen langen Schritten den Raum verlassen.

„Sind Sie soweit, Mister Malfoy?" fragte der Direktor und Lucius nickte geistesabwesend.

**OoooOoooO**

Der Portschlüssel hatte Remus und Lucius direkt in den Garten vor das kleine Häuschen transportiert.

„Hübsch", kommentierte Remus die knospenden Rosenbüsche, Gänseblümchen und Schlüsselblumen.

Neben ihm ließ Lucius ein verächtliches Schnauben ertönen.

„Du hast doch nicht allen Ernstes ein First-Class-Hotel erwartet?" bemerkte Remus mit deutlicher Schärfe. „Falls es dir bislang entgangen sein sollte, Malfoy - das hier ist für uns beide ein Gefängnis und zwar so lange, bis Dumbledore weiß wie ehrlich du mit uns warst. Du kannst also aufhören, die Prinzessin auf der Erbse zu spielen. Und zwar je eher, desto besser."

In Lucius' Augen funkelte zwar der Widerspruch, doch er schwieg und folgte Remus in das Haus.

Die Eingangstür mündete in einen Raum, der mit einem Tisch, ein paar Stühlen, einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln eher spärlich möbliert war.

„Wenn ich Albus richtig verstanden habe, dann ist dieser Tisch mit der Küche in Hogwarts verbunden", bemerkte Remus und strich über die leicht staubige Tischplatte.

„Wir werden also zumindest nicht verhungern", sagte Lucius und inspizierte die kleine Küche, die sich im Nebenraum befand und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, aus dem sofort klares Wasser strömte. „Und verdursten wohl auch nicht." Er drehte den Hahn wieder zu.

„Hier sind dann wohl die Schlafzimmer", meinte Remus und öffnete eine weitere Tür, doch dahinter befand sich ein Badezimmer mit überraschend geräumiger Badewanne und mehreren verschiedenfarbigen Wasserhähnen. „Sieht auch nach Hogwarts-Standard aus."

Lucius hatte mittlerweile die einzige noch verbleibende Tür geöffnet und fluchte leise.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, was denkt sich dieser alte…"

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Remus und sah über Lucius' Schulter hinweg in den Raum hinein.

Ein Schrank.

Zwei Betten.

Nur getrennt durch einen Vorhang, der an der Zimmerdecke montiert war.

Remus war – gelinde gesagt – ebenso entsetzt wie Lucius.

„Dumbledore scheint dir offenbar noch weniger zu trauen, als ich dachte", brachte Remus schließlich mühsam hervor.

„Wenn er denkt, ich schlafe mit dir zusammen in einem Raum, wie in einem verdammten Schlafsaal…" Lucius rang empört nach Atem.

„Uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben", erwiderte Remus trocken. „Glaub mir, ich bin darüber mindestens genauso erfreut wie du."

**OoooOoooO**

Der restliche Tag verlief nahezu geräuschlos, da beide Männer mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt waren und die meiste Zeit schwiegen. Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war und Remus' Magen schon ein paar Mal leise geknurrt hatte, deckte sich der Tisch tatsächlich von selbst mit Speisen.

„Wenigstens das funktioniert", sagte Lucius und nahm an dem gedeckten Tisch Platz. Er hatte fast die ganze Zeit damit verbracht, aus dem Fenster zu starren, doch er fiel mit einem Appetit über das Essen her, als ob er den ganzen Tag Holz gehackt hätte.

Remus legte ein Buch, das er einem gut sortierten Bücherregal entnommen hatte beiseite und gesellte sich zu seinem Zwangs-Kameraden. „Iss nicht so viel", riet er ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Wie bitte? Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dir erlaubt hätte, dich jetzt auch noch in meine Ernährungsgewohnheiten einzumischen, Lupin", erwiderte Lucius gereizt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es deiner Gewohnheit entspricht, alles in dich reinzuschlingen – ich weiß, du hast Hunger. Das habe ich auch… immer in der Woche vor Vollmond… immer wenn ich Wolfsbanntrank zu mir nehme… Versuch trotzdem, nicht so viel zu essen. Dir wird sonst nur schlecht", sagte Remus ruhig.

Lucius warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch er legte dann das Hühnerbein, das er schon in der Hand gehalten hatte, wieder auf die Platte zurück. Dann saß er einen Moment ruhig da, bevor er aufsprang und hastig ins Badezimmer stürzte, eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst.

Einen Moment war Ruhe, dann ertönten heftige Würgegeräusche und Remus schob seufzend seinen Teller von sich. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen.

Als Lucius einige Minuten später wieder auftauchte, war er etwas blasser als normaler Weise, doch sonst ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Remus bekam ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm und reichte ihm einen Teller mit ein wenig Kartoffelbrei.

„Versuch das mal – ein bisschen was solltest du schon essen."

Lucius nahm mit einem schwachen Nicken den Teller entgegen und auch Remus aß weiter.

**OoooOoooO**

Die Prozedur des Zu-Bett-Gehens war umständlich, ärgerlich und langwierig. Sie hatten sich darüber gestritten, wer zuerst ins Badezimmer gehen sollte, sie hatten sich darüber gezankt, wer sich wo ausziehen und die bereitgelegten Nachthemden anziehen sollte, sie waren uneinig, ob sie das Licht gleich löschen sollten, oder ob Remus noch ein wenig im Bett lesen durfte. Schließlich einigten sie sich auf eine Kerze und Remus konnte sich nicht verkneifen, Lucius zu fragen, ob er schnarchen würde.

Doch die einzige Antwort, die er darauf von der anderen Seite des Vorhanges erhielt, war eisiges Schweigen.

**OoooOoooO**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen stillschweigend die ganze Prozedur, die Aufstehen, Badezimmer und Umziehen beinhaltete, erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatten, hatte sich der Tisch auch schon wieder fürs Frühstück gedeckt.

Remus bemerkte, dass Lucius fahrig und unruhig war, doch er verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. Lucius verbrachte auch diesen Tag schweigend und hauptsächlich damit Remus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur zum Mittagessen betrat er wieder das Haus. Die restliche Zeit lief er unruhig im Garten auf und ab.

Remus wusste, dass er sich mehr um den blonden Slytherin kümmern müsste, doch er hatte absolut keine Lust dazu. Wenn Lucius etwas über Werwölfe wissen wollte, würde er ihn fragen müssen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Remus ein ganz klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb. Lucius musste sich hundsmiserabel fühlen. Er hatte durch diese Attacke alles verloren. Seine Familie, seine Freunde… sein bisheriges Leben. Remus überlegte, dass er es selbst nicht ganz so schwer gehabt hatte. Er war ein Kind gewesen und hatte es bald nicht mehr anders gekannt… auch hatte seine Familie ihn nicht verstoßen und er hatte Freunde gehabt… gehabt! Das war der springende Punkt. Und daran war zum großen Teil Lucius Malfoy Schuld. Remus verbannte jedes kleine bisschen Mitleid, dass er für den anderen Mann empfunden hatte in das dunkelste Eckchen seines Herzens. Immerhin würde Lucius von Anfang an in den Genuss des Wolfsbanntrankes kommen. Remus selbst hatte lange, qualvolle Jahre ohne diese Erleichterung leben müssen. Mitleid war also völlig unangebracht.

Am späten Nachmittag beschloss Remus die Badewanne auszuprobieren. Nicht einmal er konnte den ganzen Tag mit einem Buch verbringen ohne dass ihm langweilig wurde.

Es war auch etwas anstrengend, den ganzen Tag mit einem frischgebackenen Werwolf zu verbringen, der noch nicht wusste, wie er mit der zeitweiligen Unruhe und den Heißhungerattacken und der plötzlichen bleiernen Müdigkeit und der unterschwelligen Übelkeit umgehen sollte. Er wusste, was Lucius jetzt durchmachte – er selbst hatte Jahre gebraucht um diese Schwankungen ertragen und ignorieren und damit leben zu können. Er wusste, wie aufwühlend und wie frustrierend das alles war und wie viel schwerer es zu ertragen sein musste, wenn man, so wie Lucius, nicht wusste, was in der drohenden Vollmondnacht tatsächlich auf einen zukam.

Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, mit Lucius darüber zu reden – nicht in diesem Zustand. Lucius musste schon auf ihn zukommen, wenn er reden wollte. Remus war der Ansicht, dass er bereits mehr als genug getan hatte – wenn man in Betracht zog, dass es sich hierbei eben um einen skrupellosen Todesser und zusätzlich einen arroganten Mistkerl handelte.

Er füllte die Wanne mit lavendelfarbenem Wasser und stieg wohlig seufzend hinein.

Als er sich aufgeweicht genug fühlte, verließ er die Wanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich wieder an. Er kämmte sich gerade die noch feuchten Haare, als er aus dem Wohnzimmer Stimmen hörte. Anscheinend war Severus mit dem Wolfsbanntrank gekommen.

Remus betrat gerade das Zimmer, als Lucius eine Hand auf Severus' Arm legte.

„Aber Severus…"

„Fass mich nicht an", fauchte Severus ätzend und schüttelte die Hand ab. „Fass mich nie wieder an, _Werwolf_!"

Lucius taumelte bei diesen Worten und dem eisigen Blick, der sie begleitete, wie unter einem wuchtigen Schlag.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, Malfoy", sagte Remus gedehnt und trat mit einer Lockerheit auf die beiden Männer zu, die er keinesfalls empfand. „Er behandelt jeden Werwolf so, nicht wahr, Severus?" wandte er sich lächelnd an den Tränkemeister und nahm diesem die verkorkte Flasche aus der Hand.

Severus warf Remus wenn möglich einen noch eisigeren Blick zu und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Haus.

Remus wurde bewusst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich zu Lucius umdrehte.

Warum hatte er es überhaupt getan? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt eingemischt? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass es ihm nicht gepasst hatte, wie Severus mit seinem alten Freund umgesprungen war. Halb und halb hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass Severus ihn oder auch sie beide verhexen würde – und dann wäre er schön dumm dagestanden – so ohne Zauberstab.

„Warum tut er so etwas? Warum…", flüsterte Lucius halb zu sich selbst.

Remus beobachtete den anderen Mann genau. Lucius schien bis in seine Grundfesten erschüttert. Seine Lippen waren fast weiß, seine Augen ein wenig zu groß und ein wenig zu glänzend in dem schmalen Gesicht. Seine Hände bebten leicht, obwohl er sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Und in diesem Moment wusste Remus, dass Lucius etwas gehabt hatte, von dem er selbst schon jahrelang träumte – einen Traum, von dem er wusste, dass er nie für ihn in Erfüllung gehen würde und der jetzt auch für Lucius ausgeträumt war… und das alles nur, weil sie Werwölfe waren… etwas das Severus verachtete, weil er panische Angst davor hatte… und das wiederum war Sirius' Schuld… ganz allein Sirius'…

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld", hörte Remus sich sagen. „Du weißt, dass er eine Todesangst vor Werwölfen hat… wegen dem, was damals in der sechsten Klasse geschehen ist…" Remus schluckte und er wusste selbst nicht, warum er mit seinen nächsten Worten Sirius von jeglicher Schuld freisprach. „Wegen… mir…" flüsterte er rau.

**OoooOoooO**

In dieser Nacht tat Remus kein Auge zu. Daher hörte er, dass auch Lucius nicht schlief und sich immer wieder ruhelos in seinem Bett herumwälzte.

Remus dachte in einer Endlosschleife immer nur drei Worte:

_Lucius und Severus – Lucius und Severus – Lucius und Severus…_

Bis eine ungewohnt sanfte Stimme seine Gedanken unterbrach.

„Wie lange liebst du ihn schon, Lupin?"

„Woher…", fing Remus an und unterbrach sich jedoch sofort. „Wie kommst du auf diesen Blödsinn, Malfoy!" fuhr er scharf fort. Nach einer kleinen Weile in der er angestrengt in die Dunkelheit gelauscht hatte, glaubte Remus ein leises Lachen zu hören.

„Viel interessanter ist doch die Frage – warum du mich deshalb anlügst, Lupin. Findest du nicht auch?"

Remus knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen, biss sich aber auf die Zunge um nicht voreilig etwas zu sagen, was er hinterher todsicher bereuen würde.

Wieder verstrichen einige Minuten schweigend, dann seufzte Malfoy.

„Ich glaube, von uns beiden bist du besser dran… man kann schlecht etwas vermissen, was man nie erlebt hat, oder?" Lucius' Stimme klang für Remus' Ohren ungewohnt verzagt, doch seine einzige Erwiderung bestand lediglich aus einem gequetschten „Gute Nacht".

Er würde einen Teufel tun und seine… seine… was auch immer ausgerechnet vor Lucius Malfoy ausbreiten!

**OoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

Severus: Ich fange an, ihre Schublade zu fürchten. 

Remus: Ich fange eher an, mir um diese Plotbunny-Zucht Sorgen zu machen. Glaubst du, man kann Plotbunnys bei ebay versteigern?

Severus: Wozu versteigern? Wir warten bis zum nächsten Vollmond und zu frisst die Dinger einfach auf.

Remus: Ich! Damit mich ewig dieses plüschige Fell im Hals kitzelt? Oh nein!

Severus: Ha! Von wegen! Du willst nur nicht, weil du zu sentimental bist! Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, du sollst sie weder füttern noch streicheln.

Remus: Aber sie sind doch soooo niedlich...

Severus: Merlin gebe mir Geduld...

Remus: Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Tränkemeister? Wenn du die Plotbunnys vergiftest, stecke ich ihre Schublade in Brand.

Severus (versucht unauffällig einen Plotbunny von seinem Schoss zu schubsen, der gestreichelt werden möchte): Naja... ich... Steck du erst mal die Schublade in Brand, dann sehen wir weiter.

Remus: Das ist doch...

Lorelei: Na Jungs, amüsiert ihr euch gut? (beide nicken heftig) Das ist fein - ich habe nämlich gerade gar keine Zeit für euch (schnappt sich ihren Laptop und verlässt fröhlich summend das Zimmer)

Severus: (streichelt geistesabwesend das Plotbunny) Wir sollten auch ihren Laptop in unsere Pläne mit einbeziehen.

Remus: Sollten wir. (nimmt auch ein Plotbunny auf seinen Schoss und krault es resigniert hinter den Ohren)


	2. Erkenntnisse

Ich bin wirklich froh, dass auch diese Story mit ihrem etwas ungewöhnlichen Pairing seine Leser findet.

Mein heißester Dank geht an MistressofDisaster, Lucindana, M, ReSeSi, sevil, vanion und Latriviata.

(Ich hoffe, ich habe nirgends einen Tipp-Fehler reingehauen… Puh – eure Namen werden auch immer komplizierter aber auch immer interessanter!)

Disclaimer: mir gehört noch immer nix – nur meine dumme, dumme, Fantasie und diese albernen Plotbunnys, die sich bei mir wie die sprichwörtlichen Karnickel vermehren.

* * *

**Ein Werwolf kommt selten allein – Teil 2**

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete Remus seinen Zwangspartner scharf, doch dieser benahm sich wie gehabt und ließ mit keiner Silbe oder Geste erkennen, dass dieses seltsame und ziemlich einseitige Gespräch der letzten Nacht überhaupt stattgefunden hatte.

Lucius hielt sich wieder die ganze Zeit über in den engen Grenzen des kleinen Gartens auf und Remus wühlte sich wieder durch das staubige Bücherregal. Wahllos zog er irgendein Buch heraus und fing an, lustlos darin herumzublättern. Als er begriff, dass er eine Art Ehe-Ratgeber in den Händen hielt, der sexuellen Ratschlägen ein eigenes Kapitel gewidmet hatte, war es im Prinzip schon zu spät.

Gut – die erogenen Zonen einer Frau rissen ihn nun wirklich nicht vom Hocker – die des Mannes hingegen… Merlin – Bilder gab es auch noch…

Es war wirklich alles schon schlimm genug! Allein schon, dass gerade Frühling war und sowohl seine menschlichen als auch seine Werwolf-Hormone seit Tagen auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hinköchelten – da half die Tatsache, dass er Lucius _Mein-Körper-ist-makellos _Malfoy als einzige Gesellschaft hatte, auch nicht gerade. Er mochte ein Todesser und ein arroganter Schnösel sein – dennoch hätte Remus blind und taub sein müssen um dessen unglaublich lange Beine zu ignorieren. Wann hatten sich eigentlich das letzte Mal ein paar solcher Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen? Eine Ewigkeit - lieber nicht genauer darüber nachdenken. Darüber hinaus rückte der Vollmond immer näher…

So dauerte es nicht lange, bis Remus diesen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen sich selbst aufgab und ins Badezimmer ging – den Kopf voller unzüchtiger Gedanken und Bilder.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus stöhnte verhalten, während seine leicht schweißnasse linke Hand auf den kühlen Wandfliesen besseren Halt suchte. Seine Oberschenkel stützten sich am Waschbeckenrand ab und seine rechte Hand glitt in immer schnellerem Rhythmus über seine harte Männlichkeit.

Er gab gerade der Versuchung nach, Severus in seine kleine Phantasie mit einzubauen – seine Bewegungen wurden hektischer, das lustvolle Ziehen in seinem Unterleib verstärkte sich, schwoll an… immer mehr und immer mehr… und…

Lucius Malfoy öffnete die Badezimmertür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Remus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und lief augenblicklich karmesinrot an.

„Oh Gott…", murmelte Lucius betroffen und wurde ein wenig blass. „Tut mir leid… ich… ich wusste nicht, dass du hier schon… ich meine…" stammelte Lucius verwirrt und machte dennoch keinerlei Anstalten den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

Remus erholte sich von dem Schock etwas schneller und merkte, wie er aufhörte sich zu schämen, sondern stattdessen langsam aber sicher, sehr, sehr wütend auf Lucius wurde.

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Verschwinde endlich und mach die Tür von außen zu! Oder zahl' wenigstens Eintritt!" schrie Remus den verdutzten Slytherin an. „Kann man sich hier nicht mal in Ruhe einen runterholen!"

Das löste endlich die Starre, die Lucius befallen hatte und schneller als Remus _Wolfsbann _sagen konnte war er wieder allein und stöhnte frustriert. Seine Erektion war nur noch halbsteif und irgendwie war ihm durch diese Störung auch die Lust vergangen. Etwas umständlich stopfte er alles wieder zurück und zog seinen Reißverschluss wieder hoch.

Er musste Lucius nicht lange suchen. Er stand im Wohnzimmer am Fenster. Eine Hand auf das Fensterbrett gestützt, die andere fuhr unruhig durch die langen blonden Haare.

Ein Seufzer entwischte Remus' Lippen. Lucius war offensichtlich sehr verwirrt und durcheinander. Vielleicht sollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er ihn so angefaucht hatte. Im Prinzip war er ja selbst schuld - er hätte ja auch die Tür abschließen können…

Er trat hinter Lucius und hob eine Hand, unsicher, ob er den andern Mann berühren sollte, oder nicht. Unschlüssig schwebten seine Finger über Lucius' Schultern.

„Malfoy, ich…", fing Remus zögernd an.

„Ich störe doch nicht etwa?" erklang Severus' kalte Stimme von der Eingangstür her und Remus und Lucius drehten sich abrupt zu ihm um.

Remus zumindest ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie sich wie ertappte Schüler benahmen und er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass auch Lucius eine seiner Hände zur Faust geballt hatte.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und bemerkte mit einem maliziösen Lächeln: „Wirklich – es wäre mir unendlich peinlich, wenn sich meine Anwesenheit störend auf eure… ah… tierischen Triebe auswirken würde." Ein anzüglicher Blick huschte zu der leichten Beule zwischen Remus' Beinen.

Lucius wandte sein Gesicht ab, doch Remus wurde nun wirklich sauer. Warum hatte er sich diese unverschämten Bemerkungen eigentlich jahrelang gefallen lassen?

„Besser tierische Triebe, als gar keine, Severus!" gab Remus heftig zurück. „Denn wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann ist es in deinem Bett zur Zeit etwas einsam und kalt. Genau wie du!"

Severus' schwarze Augen schossen Blitze, doch er presste lediglich seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, stellte die Flasche mit dem Wolfsbanntrank auf den Tisch und verschwand wortlos.

Immer noch schäumend vor Wut holte Remus zwei Gläser, schenkte den Trank ein und reichte eines davon Lucius, der sich langsam zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick musterte, in dem Remus etwas wie Verletzlichkeit zu erkennen glaubte.

„Er war nie kalt… niemals…", murmelte Lucius geistesabwesend und nippte an dem Wolfsbanntrank.

**OoooOoooO**

Mit einer gewissen beklemmenden Vorahnung legte Remus sein Buch zur Seite und löschte die Kerze neben seinem Bett. Würde Malfoy auch heute wieder das Bedürfnis haben zu reden?

Und richtig – kaum, dass sich der leicht beißende Geruch des gelöschten Dochtes verflüchtigt hatte, fing Malfoy an zu reden. Leise – wie zu sich selbst – und doch laut genug, dass Remus ohne Probleme jedes Wort verstehen konnte.

„Obwohl er so kalt wirkt, waren seine Lippen und Hände immer warm… so warm, dass ich oft geglaubt habe an ihnen zu verbrennen", sagte Lucius mit leiser Wehmut in der Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht mal mehr genau, wann es angefangen hat – es war irgendwann nach Dracos Geburt… Narcissa hatte ständig Kopfschmerzen und war nur noch mit unserem Sohn beschäftigt – sie hatte das Interesse an Sex völlig verloren."

„Und da hast du dir Severus ausgesucht um diese Lücke zu füllen?" stieß Remus impulsiv aus und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Zunge. Warum hatte er sich nicht von Anfang an die Ohren zugehalten um nichts von alledem zu hören – es machte ihn ja doch nur krank. Krank vor verdrehter Eifersucht. Doch wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Das war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, um zu erfahren, wie Severus im Bett war – und er starb beinahe vor Neugier.

„Nein – so war es nicht", antwortete Lucius zögernd. „Im Nachhinein würde ich eher sagen, er hat mich ausgewählt."

Remus hörte, wie Malfoy tief Luft holte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass nach allem, was zwischen uns war… _wie_ er war… dass er jetzt so…" Ein weiteres angestrengtes Atemholen. „Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben. Ich kann _ihn_ einfach nicht aufgeben. Du müsstest das doch am Besten verstehen, oder? Wie weit seid ihr eigentlich miteinander gekommen?"

„Ich höre mir diesen Mist nicht länger an – Halt endlich die Klappe und schlaf!" fauchte Remus und wischte sich mit den Handrücken eine Zornesträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

**OoooOoooO**

Am nächsten Morgen tat Lucius wieder so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und Remus fing an sich zu wundern. Warum musste ausgerechnet er als nächtlicher Beichtvater herhalten?

Lucius war den ganzen Tag in einer nachdenklichen, ruhigen Stimmung. Er schlief immer wieder ein, mal auf dem Sofa, mal im Garten auf einer Liege – und Remus ertappte sich dabei, dass er wie auf Zehenspitzen durchs Haus lief um ihn ja nicht zu stören. Er ärgerte sich über seine eigene Rücksichtnahme und behielt sie doch bei. Gleichzeitig wurde er immer wütender auf Severus, der es geschafft hatte, diesen arroganten, stolzen Mann in dieses sehnsüchtige, unsichere Etwas zu verwandeln.

Als Severus am späten Nachmittag den Wolfsbanntrank brachte, lag Lucius wieder im Garten und schlief und Remus war aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund froh darüber.

„So allein heute, Lupin?" fragte Severus ohne wirkliches Interesse. „Wo ist denn die andere… _Bestie_?" Er reichte Remus die Flasche mit dem Trank, doch anstatt sie einfach an sich zu nehmen, packte Remus das Handgelenk des Tränkemeisters.

Lediglich die geweiteten Pupillen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes ließen erkennen, dass er in diesem Moment Angst hatte. Ein Teil von Remus zollte ihm hierfür Beifall. Er hatte sich wirklich gut im Griff. Doch ein weitaus größerer Teil von ihm wollte Severus für diese Bemerkung einfach nur in die nächste Ecke klatschen.

„Er ist draußen", knurrte Remus. „Er ist völlig erschöpft, weil er weder versteht, noch es erträgt, wie du ihn behandelst. Herrgott, Severus! Er kann doch nichts dafür!" Remus wusste selbst nicht, woher diese Worte auf einmal gekommen Waren, doch kaum hatte er seinen Mund geöffnet, waren sie wie selbstverständlich aus ihm herausgesprudelt. War er eigentlich verrückt geworden? Warum fing er jetzt an, diese kaputte Beziehung kitten zu wollen, wo er doch eigentlich Severus all die Jahre für sich hatte haben wollen?

Ein Muskel an Severus' Mundwinkel zuckte. Doch mehr Regung zeigte er nicht.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und ich verstehe es auch nicht", sagte er missbilligend. „Ich weiß, dass jahrelang mehr zwischen euch war als… bloße _Freundschaft_." Nun hatte er damit angefangen – nun konnte er auch genauso gut weitermachen.

Eine dunkle Augenbraue wölbte sich langsam in die Höhe.

„Eifersüchtig, Lupin?"

Ein brennender Blick und ein stummes Kopfschütteln folgte dieser Bemerkung.

Severus seufzte kaum hörbar, dann schüttelte er unwillig die Finger von seinem Handgelenk.

„Was veranlasst Sie zu der Annahme, dass es überhaupt so etwas wie _Freundschaft_ zwischen Malfoy und mir war?"

Das traf Remus nun völlig unvorbereitet.

„Aber… er hat mir doch…" Hatte Lucius gelogen? Log Severus?

„Natürlich hat er – er sollte es schließlich auch glauben", fauchte Severus gereizt. „Doch jetzt, da er beim dunklen Lord in Ungnade gefallen ist – hat es keinen Sinn mehr, diese… peinliche _Scharade_ fortzusetzen. Malfoy hat für den Orden – und dadurch auch für mich seine Nützlichkeit eingebüßt", schloss er emotionslos.

Plötzlich klickte in Remus' Gehirn jede Information an ihren richtigen Platz.

_Nach Dracos Geburt… Ich würde eher sagen, Severus hat mich ausgewählt… Lucius war nützlich für den Orden… nützlich für mich…_

Severus hatte sich mit Lucius nur eingelassen, um an Informationen über die Todesser zu kommen… Informationen, die Dumbledore und der Orden brauchten… gut – vielleicht auch um gewisse körperliche Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Das tragische daran war, dass Lucius offensichtlich während dieser _peinlichen Scharade_ sein Herz an Severus verloren hatte… an diesen eiskalten, skrupellosen… Halt! Über wen wollte er hier richten? Er war doch selbst keinen Deut besser…

Remus hörte sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne fragen: „Und was ist… mit uns?"

Mehrere Sekunden verstrichen, bevor Severus antwortete.

„Sie phantasieren, Lupin. Es gibt kein _uns_. Wie abweisend muss ich mich eigentlich noch verhalten – wie deutlich muss ich Ihnen meine Verachtung noch zeigen, damit sogar Sie es mit Ihrem kleinen Gryffindor-Gehirn verstehen? Da ist nichts, da war nichts und da wird nie etwas sein!"

„Oh doch – tu' nicht so!" platzte Remus heraus. „Du kennst genauso gut wie ich den wahren Grund, warum Sirius dich damals zur heulenden Hütte gelockt hat!"

„Ich muss mir diesen Blödsinn nicht länger anhören!"

„Er wollte damit erreichen, dass du aufhörst, mich _so_ anzusehen."

„Ich würde sagen, er war damit sehr erfolgreich", gab Severus ätzend zurück. „Was soll überhaupt dieser ganze Quatsch? Erst stellen Sie mich wegen Malfoy zur Rede und dann halten Sie mir diese uralten Geschichten vor. Ist das der Vollmond oder die Hormone? Oder doch eher irgendein dämliches Rudelverhalten!"

Remus zwinkerte überrascht. War es das wirklich? Rudelverhalten? Sprang er deshalb immer in die Bresche und stellte sich vor Malfoy – wenn auch nur verbal? Was das das normale Verhalten eines Alpha-Männchens, das sein Rudel verteidigt?

Obwohl Remus noch nie mit einem anderen Werwolf so eng zusammengelebt hatte oder auch nur soviel Zeit verbracht hatte, spürte er instinktiv, dass diese Vermutung richtig sein musste.

Doch noch etwas anderes war in diesem Moment wichtig und verlangte deutliche Klarstellung.

„So. Jetzt sind es also plötzlich uralte Geschichten, dass du mich damals geküsst hast?" fragte Remus mit mühsam unterdrückter Heftigkeit.

„Entweder das oder der größte Fehler meines Lebens – Sie haben die freie Auswahl", zischte Severus böse. „Ich tendiere allerdings eher zu letzterem. Immerhin hätte ich Blacks Versuch, mich von diesen _Blicken_ zu kurieren, fast mit meinem Leben bezahlt."

Bevor Remus noch eine Erwiderung in den Sinn kam, hatte sich Severus auf dem Absatz herum gedreht und mit wehenden Roben das Haus verlassen.

Mit Severus zugleich schien Remus jedes Fünkchen Energie verlassen zu haben. Erschöpft sank er in den nächst besten Sessel.

So fand ihn Lucius vor, als er geraume Zeit später und völlig ahnungslos das Haus betrat. Er bemerkte die volle Flasche Wolfsbanntrank auf dem Tisch.

„Oh – war Severus schon hier? Komisch – ich war die ganze Zeit hinten im Garten – ich habe ihn gar nicht gehört."

„Vielleicht besser so…", murmelte Remus zu sich selbst.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht einschlafen. Er wusste nicht, ob Malfoy schon schlief – oder einfach nur so tat. Zumindest belästigte er ihn nicht wieder mit seinen emotionalen Geständnissen.

Doch je länger Remus wach lag, desto weniger konnte er sich der Intimität der Dunkelheit entziehen und schließlich war er es, der die Stille mit geflüsterten Worten durchbrach.

„Wir haben uns geküsst… mehr nicht. Das heißt…", fuhr er zögernd fort, „Eigentlich hat er mich geküsst – zumindest das erste Mal."

„Wo?" kam die unerwartet sanfte Gegenfrage.

„Hinter dem Gewächshaus… wir hatten gemeinsam Unterricht und wir waren die letzten und haben noch aufgeräumt…" Remus schluckte. Es tat merkwürdig weh, diese süßen Momente aus seiner Erinnerung hervorzuholen.

„Und dann?"

„Nichts – _und dann_…", gab Remus resigniert zu. „Wir haben noch zweimal zusammen aufgeräumt und uns geküsst… und dann… dann war Vollmond und Sirius hielt es für eine _lustige_ Idee Severus zu erklären, wie er zur heulenden Hütte kommt", schloss er bitter.

„Ich verstehe…" kam es gedämpft von jenseits des Vorhangs.

„Wir waren diskret", erläuterte Remus. „Wobei ich selbst nicht weiß, warum eigentlich. Wir haben uns nicht abgesprochen oder so… wir haben überhaupt kaum miteinander gesprochen… Sirius muss trotzdem was gemerkt haben… Mir ist es nicht aufgefallen, aber etwas in der Art, wie Severus mich angesehen hatte, hatte sich wohl verändert… und… es hat Sirius offensichtlich nicht sehr… gefallen…" Remus musste aufhören zu sprechen. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer an diese Zeit zurückzudenken. Ein Kloß saß in seinem Hals und drückte ihm fast die Luft ab – doch noch viel mehr drückte er ihm das Herz ab.

Zwangsläufig landete er in Gedanken wieder bei der Frage, die ihn seit fast 20 Jahren quälte:

Hätte er jemals eine Chance gehabt, wenn Severus auf andere Art und Weise erfahren hätte, dass er ein Werwolf war?

**OoooOoooO**

An diesem Tag hätte Remus gerne mit Lucius über ihre nächtlichen Unterhaltungen gesprochen, doch gleichzeitig schreckte er davor zurück.

Was war nur mit ihnen beiden los?

Nachts schienen sie sich näher zu kommen – schienen die Barrieren kleiner zu werden, doch am Tage zerstob dieses Gefühl wie Nebelschleier an einem sonnigen Morgen.

Remus wusste wirklich nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht war und er dachte halb im Ernst darüber nach in nächster Zeit einen Psychiater zu konsultieren.

Als es Zeit war zum Abendessen, war Severus immer noch nicht erschienen. Sie aßen schweigend, sahen aber beide von Zeit zu Zeit mit nervösen Seitenblicken auf die Uhr über dem Kamin.

Nach dem Essen räumte Remus noch einige Reste in die Küche, bevor sich der Tisch wieder von selbst abräumte. Es war ganz günstig, wenn genügend Lebensmittel für Sandwiches vorhanden waren falls sie außerhalb der Essenszeiten hungrig werden sollten.

Er verstaute gerade alles im Kühlschrank, als er vom Nebenraum zwei Stimmen hörte.

Aha – war Severus nun doch endlich gekommen. Er hatte kein gesteigertes Verlangen, den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin heute zu sehen und räumte daher erst alles auf, bevor er mit einem leisen Seufzen die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete.

Es hatte den Anschein, als ob er mitten in eine heftige Szene geschliddert war. Beide Slytherins sahen ihn an, schenkten ihm dann jedoch keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Remus konnte nicht anders, er stand wie erstarrt auf der Türschwelle und beobachtete mit großen Augen das Drama, das sich da vor ihm abspielte.

Severus hatte Lucius' Handgelenke gepackt und hielt den anderen Mann damit auf Abstand.

„Malfoy – wie deutlich muss ich denn noch werden!" nahm er das Gespräch dort wieder auf, wo es offensichtlich durch Remus' Eintreten unterbrochen worden war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das alles nur gespielt war – kein Mensch kann diese Hingabe, diese Leidenschaft vortäuschen!"

„Du siehst doch, dass ich es konnte! Ich habe nie irgendetwas empfunden, außer vielleicht ein gewisses Maß an Langeweile!" gab Severus eindringlich zurück.

Remus bemerkte, dass in Severus' Stimme weder Sarkasmus noch Bosheit oder Verachtung lag.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" schrie Lucius.

„Was ich getan habe, habe ich getan um zu überleben – nichts weiter."

„Du hast mich geliebt", entgegnete Lucius hartnäckig und Remus wäre vor Peinlichkeit am liebsten im Boden versunken.

„Ich könnte nie einen Werwolf lieben", sagte Severus und warf Remus einen raschen Seitenblick zu, der diesen trotz seiner Starre erschauern ließ.

„Aber ich habe dich geliebt! Ich liebe dich noch!"

„Das ist dann dein Pech", erwiderte Severus kalt, stieß Lucius von sich, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Haus.

Lucius starrte die geschlossene Tür an, als ob er vor seinem eigenen Grab stehen würde.

Gallige Wut mit Severus, mit Lucius und mit dieser ganzen Situation stieg in Remus hoch.

Er ging auf Lucius zu. Er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sich dieser Mann – wie sich irgendein Mann - wegen Severus Snape derart zum Narren machte.

„Malfoy – ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber…" Remus hielt inne, atmete tief ein und legte dann beide Hände auf Lucius' Schultern. „Er ist es nicht wert. Vergiss ihn", sagte er so sanft wie möglich.

Nichts bereitete ihn auf die Heftigkeit vor, mit er sich Lucius von ihm losriss.

„Fass mich nicht an!" schrie der blonde Mann wie von Sinnen. „Fass mich nicht an – du Monster!"

Das war für Remus in diesen Tagen eindeutig eine Beleidigung zuviel gewesen.

Jegliches Mitleid, das er je für den Slytherin empfunden hatte löste sich schlagartig in Nichts auf.

„Interessant", bemerkte er mit stechender Stimme und ebensolchem Blick. „Es ist etwas dran an dem alten Spruch, dass man ein Monster sein muss, um eines zu erkennen. Also überleg' dir gut, wen du hier ein Monster nennst!" knurrte er drohend.

„Ich weiß genau, wen ich wie nenne!" begehrte Lucius auf. „Ein Monster wie du hat mich zu seinesgleichen gemacht!" Er zeigte anklagend und mit flammendem Blick auf Remus. „Nur ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit, ein einziger Augenblick der Verwirrung – und eine Kreatur wie du hat mir mein Leben genommen!"

„Gott, Malfoy! Du solltest dich mal hören! Immerhin lebst du noch!"

„Ja – aber um welchen Preis", erwiderte Lucius bitter. „Ich wünschte er hätte mich getötet anstatt mein Leben auf diese Art zu zerstören."

Einen Moment lang sahen sich beide nur stumm an.

„Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst", murmelte Remus mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich für meinen Teil danke Gott jeden Monat auf Knien dafür, dass nie der Geschmack von Blut über meine Lippen gekommen ist. Und ich gehe sogar noch weiter: ich bin unendlich froh, dass ich noch lebe – selbst wenn es für mich bedeutet, mich einmal im Monat in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Auch wenn du es mir jetzt nicht glaubst, Malfoy – aber das Leben hat dir noch mehr zu bieten als eine mordlüsterne Ehefrau, einen Sohn, der dich verachtet, einen Anführer und Kameraden, die dich nur nach deinem Nutzen beurteilen und einen Liebhaber, der dich nie geliebt hat."

Lucius' Gesicht verlor bei diesen Worten jegliche Farbe.

„Das ist alles richtig", bestätigte er leise. „Aber es war immer noch _mein_ Leben – und jetzt ist es vorbei."

**OoooOoooO**

In dieser Nacht schreckte Remus aus seinem leichten und unruhigen Schlummer in den er gefallen war durch einen angsterfüllten Schrei.

„NEIN! NEIN! NEEEEEIIIIIINNN!"

„Malfoy?" rief Remus in die Dunkelheit. „Lucius – was ist?"

Als er keine Antwort erhielt und das Schreien lediglich in lautes Schluchzen überging, sprang Remus aus seinem Bett und eilte zu Lucius' Lager.

Der Slytherin war offensichtlich in einem Alptraum gefangen, denn erst als Remus ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern packte und kräftig schüttelte, kam er langsam zu sich.

„Was… wo…", stammelte Lucius.

„Es war nur ein Traum, Lucius – nur ein Traum", beruhigte Remus ihn. „Alles ist gut…"

Lucius sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und dann huschte zu Remus' Überraschung ein klägliches Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Alles ist gut?" wiederholte er fragend. „Wenn es nur so wäre..."

Remus steckte seine folgende Reaktion einfach in die Schublade dämliches Rudelverhalten – denn wenn er das nicht tat, würde er sich wirklich auf seinen Geisteszustand untersuchen lassen müssen und darauf hatte er immer weniger Lust.

Er nahm seine Hände von Lucius' Schultern und schloss den anderen Mann in eine tröstende Umarmung. Der Slytherin wehrte sich nicht und barg sein Gesicht in einer Geste der Erschöpfung an Remus' Halsbeuge. Mit einer Hand streichelte Remus ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, bis er spürte, dass der Körper in seinen Armen sich entspannte und die verkrampften Muskeln wieder anfingen sich zu lockern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so da saßen und er wollte sich auch lieber keine Gedanken darüber machen, was es bedeutete, doch Lucius seufzte leise: „Es tut mir leid" in seinen Nacken und plötzlich schien tatsächlich alles gut zu sein.

**OoooOoooO**

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	3. Ergebnisse

Ich sehe schon – dieses Pairing kommt nicht soooo gut an. Umso mehr freue ich mich über M, Latraviata und vanion.

Disclaimer: mir gehört noch immer nix – nur meine dumme, dumme, Fantasie und diese albernen Plotbunnys, die sich bei mir wie die sprichwörtlichen Karnickel vermehren.

* * *

**Ein Werwolf kommt selten allein Teil 3**

„Wo ist er?" fragte Severus als er die Flasche mit dem Wolfsbanntrank vor Remus auf den Tisch stellte.

Remus musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Nur um zu sehen, ob Sie als Gefängniswärter etwas taugen, Lupin, oder ob er Ihnen entwischt ist", antwortete Severus verdrossen.

Remus senkte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte vor ihm.

„Er ist im Schlafzimmer. Er hat sich noch mal hingelegt… er hatte eine schlechte Nacht."

Gleichzeitig betete er, dass Severus gehen möge – und zwar schnell. Bevor er sich genauso zum Narren machte, wie Lucius gestern.

Severus nickte, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Ich bringe euch morgen noch einige Schmerzmittel und Heilsalben mit… für… nach der Verwandlung", sagte Severus.

Himmel – warum ging der Mann denn nicht endlich!

Bevor Remus sich selbst bremsen konnte, stand er auf und stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Alles, was ihn davon abhielt, Severus zu nahe zu kommen, war gut.

„Hätten wir eine Chance gehabt, wenn du auf andere Weise erfahren hättest, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?" Remus hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Jetzt war es heraus. Endlich hatte er es gesagt. Endlich würde er Gewissheit haben. Ihm war mit einem Mal merkwürdig leicht zumute.

„Diese Frage ist unlogisch", sagte Severus nach einer winzigen Pause. „Es ist, wie es ist. Keiner von uns kann das ändern."

„Tut es dir leid, wie es gekommen ist?" fragte Remus und warf jede Zurückhaltung über Bord. „Bereust du es?"

Das Schweigen, das nach dieser Frage entstand, schien ewig zu dauern. Nach unendlichen Momenten, in denen Remus kaum wagte zu atmen, gab sich Severus einen Ruck.

„Ich _kann_ keinen Werwolf lieben", wiederholte er mit leiser, kaum hörbarer Stimme, den Satz, den er gestern schon einmal ausgesprochen hatte.

„Aber du würdest es gerne, nicht wahr? Du _würdest_ es gerne?" flüsterte Remus wie benommen.

„Darauf zu antworten, hieße nur den Schmerz vergrößern", murmelte Severus kaum hörbar und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Niemand kann das was geschehen ist mehr ändern. _Ich_ kann mich nicht mehr ändern und du…" Er sah kurz auf, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte. „Und keine Macht der Welt kann _dich_ ändern."

Vor Remus' Augen wirbelten schwarze Roben und erst das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

**OoooOoooO**

Am nächsten Morgen verlief das Frühstück zwischen Remus und Lucius in angespannter Stille. Remus versuchte seit gestern, damit fertig zu werden, dass er aufhören konnte, zu hoffen und Lucius – der Himmel mochte wissen, womit Lucius fertig zu werden versuchte.

Remus konnte es sich allerdings ziemlich gut denken.

Als Lucius seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, lehnte er sich leicht in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Remus schweigend an.

Remus gab den Blick zurück, seine Augenbrauen zuckten leicht fragend in die Höhe.

„Wie ist es so… das Leben als… Werwolf?" fragte Lucius schließlich ein wenig stockend, aber ruhig und gefasst und Remus seufzte erleichtert.

Endlich hatte er gefragt. Diese Frage war der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Akzeptanz.

Er wollte wissen, wie es sich als Werwolf lebte? Gut – dann würde Remus es ihm sagen.

Stundenlang sprach Remus von Änderungen in der Gesetzgebung, von Vorurteilen, vom Wahrheitsgehalt in Märchen und Mythen, von den besonderen Fähigkeiten eines Werwolfs und schließlich von der segensreichen Erfindung des Wolfsbanntrankes.

Lucius unterbrach ihn immer wieder mit teils sehr intelligenten Fragen, die Remus bereitwillig beantwortete, doch genauso oft stand er auch einfach wortlos auf und ging hinaus in den Garten.

Remus blieb dann alleine auf dem Sofa sitzen und wartete geduldig auf die Rückkehr des blonden Slytherin. Er gewährte ihm diese kleinen Auszeiten bereitwillig und enthielt sich jeden Kommentars. Es war auch ohne dumme Sprüche nicht einfach, diese ganzen Informationen und Neuigkeiten zu verdauen.

Jedes Mal wenn Lucius wieder zurückkam, setzte er sich neben Remus auf das Sofa und sagte nur ein einziges Wort: „Weiter" und Remus nahm den Faden immer wieder genau dort auf, wo sie ihn unterbrochen hatten.

Sie bemerkten kaum, wie die Zeit verging.

Als Severus am späten Nachmittag mit ihrer vorletzten Dosis Wolfsbanntrank kam, saßen sie immer noch auf dem Sofa und sprachen über die Auswirkungen der verfeinerten Werwolf-Sinne.

Falls Severus irgendetwas dabei empfand, die beiden Werwölfe so einträchtig vorzufinden, verbarg er es geschickt. Er stellte die übliche Flasche auf den Esstisch und holte noch zwei weitere, kleinere Flakons aus der Tasche seiner Robe.

„Hier ist noch ein Schmerzmittel, das ihr übermorgen einnehmen könnt. Die Heilsalbe bringe ich morgen mit eurer letzten Dosis – sie ist noch nicht ganz fertig", sagte Severus mit neutralem Tonfall und stellte auch die kleinen Flakons auf den Tisch.

„Danke, Severus. Ist sonst noch etwas?" fragte Remus höflich, als er bemerkte, dass Severus zu zögern schien.

Es war seltsam – Remus war die Ruhe selbst. Er wusste genau, dass er auf seine Art nie aufhören würde Severus zu lieben und dass Severus diese Liebe nie erwidern würde… aber es machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Vielleicht hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt, dass immer dieser Abstand zwischen ihnen gewesen war… Ein rascher Seitenblick zu Lucius zeigte ihm allerdings, dass dieser noch weit davon entfernt war, die Vergangenheit und damit seine Gefühle für Severus ruhen zu lassen. Nicht, dass man ihm wirklich etwas angemerkt hätte, aber seine Hände krallten sich so fest in die Sofakissen, dass die Knöchel fast schon weiß hervortraten.

Remus' und Lucius' Blicke kreuzten sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, aber in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne wurde Remus von einem eigenartigen Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit dem blonden Slytherin überflutet. Eine Art von _wir gegen den Rest der Welt._

Severus war dieser Blick nicht entgangen. Er nahm ihn reglos zur Kenntnis. Falls etwas wie Wehmut in seinen dunklen Augen aufgetaucht war, so hatte es keiner der beiden Werwölfe bemerkt und somit würde dies stets eine Hypothese bleiben.

„Nein – das ist alles", sagte Severus beherrscht. „Für mich ist hier nichts mehr zu tun."

**OoooOoooO**

Remus bemerkte, dass Lucius es schwer nahm. Durch Severus' Anblick schien alles wieder aufgebrochen zu sein, was der blonde Mann so sorgsam unter Verschluss gehalten hatte.

Als das Licht in ihrem Schlafzimmer gelöscht war, focht Remus einen ziemlich aussichtslosen Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Er hatte weder Grund und Veranlassung um sich hier einzumischen. Lucius war ein erwachsener Mann, er konnte – nein, er musste – selbst sehen, wie er mit einer Enttäuschung in der Liebe fertig wurde. Ihm half ja auch niemand.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das Gefühl dieser blonden Haare auf seiner Haut und den leisen Worten _es tut mir leid_ und er konnte nicht anders. Er musste etwas sagen.

„Severus kann eben nicht aus seiner Haut", sagte Remus – für sein Gefühl viel zu laut und viel zu unvermittelt – in die Dunkelheit.

Ein verächtliches, kurzes Lachen ertönte.

„Das sagt mir jemand, der 20 Jahre gegen jede Chance gehofft hat auf… ja – auf was eigentlich?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es hat nur deshalb 20 Jahre in Anspruch genommen, weil ich zu dickköpfig und zu dumm war, um seine eindeutig ablehnenden Signale zu sehen. Sie waren da – aber ich wollte sie einfach nicht sehen", gab er etwas kleinlaut zu.

„Und worauf hast du gehofft?" kam die leise, bittere Stimme von der anderen Seite des Vorhangs.

„Natürlich auf das, was du hattest", antwortete Remus ohne nachzudenken.

Wieder erklang das unfrohe Lachen.

„Wenn ich ihn neulich richtig verstanden habe, dann hatte ich es auch nie. Ich habe es zwar geglaubt, aber… anscheinend wollten wir beide blind sein und die Zeichen nicht erkennen, die doch die ganze Zeit über klar und deutlich direkt vor unserer Nase waren."

„Oh Gott – du hast Recht", stöhnte Remus und wusste nun wirklich nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er war die ganze Zeit neidisch und eifersüchtig auf diese Liebe gewesen, die gar keine Liebe gewesen war. Zumindest keine, die er sich gewünscht hätte.

„Sag mal – lachst du etwa?"

„Ich weiß nicht… ich glaube ja", erwiderte Remus mit schwankender Stimme und dann lachte er wirklich.

**OoooOoooO**

Am nächsten Mittag betrat Severus das kleine Häuschen wie üblich ohne anzuklopfen. Doch kaum hatte er den Wohnraum betreten, hielt er inne und schob nach einem Moment des Zögerns die Haustür sehr leise und sehr vorsichtig ins Schloss.

Die beiden Männer waren eingeschlafen. Lucius lag auf dem Sofa, die blonden Haare wie ein weißgoldener Fächer über die Sofakissen ausgebreitet. Remus hing halb in einem der Sessel, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die zahlreichen grauen Strähnen in seinen braunen Haaren leuchteten in der Frühlingssonne, die durchs Fenster herein fiel, glitzernd auf.

Severus wusste, dass Werwölfe an den Tagen vor Vollmond reizbarer und müder waren, doch dass sie einfach tagsüber einschliefen, war ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Für einen Moment blieb Severus stehen und dachte über die Grausamkeit des Schicksals nach.

Dort auf dem Sofa lag der Mann, den er hatte lieben müssen - aber nie wirklich geliebt hatte und dort in dem Sessel saß der andere Mann, den er vielleicht gerne geliebt hätte, den er aber nie würde lieben können, weil schon eine bloße Berührung von ihm eine Welle völlig irrationaler, panischer Angst über ihm zusammenschlagen ließ.

Severus Snape gab der Versuchung nach, leise zu seufzen, dann stellte er die Flasche mit dem Wolfsbanntrank auf den Tisch und holte noch einen Tiegel mit der versprochenen Heilsalbe aus seiner Robe.

Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

Als er ging, schloss er die Tür hinter sich vielleicht ein wenig lauter, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Er wollte sicher sein, dass wenigstens einer der beiden Männer aufwachte – nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie die letzte Dosis Wolfsbanntrank verschlafen würden.

**OoooOoooO**

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang ging Remus vom Bad ins Wohnzimmer. Um seine Hüften hatte er nur ein Handtuch geschlungen.

Lucius stand immer noch vollständig bekleidet am Fenster und starrte blicklos in die untergehende Sonne.

Remus ließ ihn eine Weile so stehen, doch dann räusperte er sich. Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du solltest dich auch ausziehen – du weißt doch noch, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass es Kleidung sehr übel nimmt, wenn man sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt?" versuchte Remus einen kleinen Scherz.

Lucius lächelte tatsächlich vage, dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf die untergehende Sonne.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte er leise.

Remus schluckte und schwieg. Darauf gab es nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Wird es sehr weh tun?" fragte Lucius während er sich das Hemd aufknöpfte.

„Ich würde jetzt wirklich gern sagen, dass alles halb so schlimm ist – aber…"

„Es wäre gelogen?"

Remus grinste schief. „Es wäre die dickste Lüge aller Zeiten. Es tut verdammt scheiße weh."

Lucius gab das Grinsen halbherzig zurück.

„Das war ehrlich", erwiderte er trocken.

„Ja – aber es ist wirklich in dem Moment vorbei, in dem die Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist. Ein schwacher Trost, ich weiß", sagte Remus und konnte nicht umhin, Lucius' nackten Körper zu bewundern, der von den letzten rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen wie mit einer Aureole umgeben schien. Verlegen wandte er den Blick ab.

Er schreckte zusammen, als Lucius ihn plötzlich am Arm berührte.

„Werde ich auch Narben bekommen?" fragte Lucius ernsthaft und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über eine lange Narbe an Remus' Unterarm.

„Nein", antwortete Remus rau und fragte sich wieso sein Mund plötzlich so trocken war. „Das war bevor… bevor es Wolfsbanntrank gab."

Lucius' Finger glitt weiter über Remus' Arm bis hinauf zur Schulter.

„Ist das… wo er dich… ist das _die_ Narbe?"

Remus nickte.

„Mich hat er hier erwischt", sagte Lucius und deutete auf seinen linken Oberschenkel.

Remus' Blick folgte der Bewegung und bemerkte tatsächlich erst jetzt die hässliche, zackige Narbe auf der hellen Haut. Er zwang sich, seine Augen nicht weiter nach oben abschweifen zu lassen und dennoch spürte er den Drang, diese Haut, die so weich aussah, zu berühren. Ruckartig wandte er sich ab.

„Es ist bald soweit", sagte er dumpf und ließ das Handtuch von seinen Hüften gleiten.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus war von seiner eigenen Verwandlung zu sehr abgelenkt, als dass er in irgendeiner Form auf Lucius hätte achten können, doch als er wieder klar denken und sehen konnte, lag vor ihm ein großer Werwolf mit silbrig-blondem Fell und erschöpften, seltsam glitzernden grauen Augen.

Der Gryffindor hätte gerne gelächelt, doch die seine Mimik war derzeit zu begrenzt um derlei zu bewerkstelligen, so beschränkte er sich darauf, ein kurzes, aufmunterndes Bellen auszustoßen.

Der silbrige Wolf spitzte bei dem Laut unwillkürlich die Ohren und wirkte daraufhin merkwürdig verdutzt. Der Drang zu grinsen wurde in Remus immer stärker. Er tapste mit einer Pfote auf den Boden und stand dann auf.

Ah ja – Lucius hatte begriffen, dass er auch aufstehen sollte. Gar nicht so einfach, mit vier Beinen, nicht wahr? _Niedlich_ – schoss es Remus als Erstes durch den Kopf, als er Lucius unsicher auf seinen vier Beinen stehen sah. Er klopfte erneut mit seiner Pfote auf den Boden und Lucius stakste nach einem zweifelnden Blick unsicher auf ihn zu.

Remus beschloss, dass eine kleine Belohnung kein Fehler sein würde und stupste Lucius mit seiner Nase spielerisch hinters Ohr. Dieser machte erst einen Satz rückwärts und beobachtete Remus mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

Sofort legte sich Remus wieder auf den Boden. Mist! Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Was war da gerade mit ihm durchgegangen? Zum Glück hatte er ihm nicht über die Nase geleckt. Remus winselte leise und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit seinen Pfoten. Er war echt ein Idiot.

Für lange Zeit sah Remus nicht mehr auf. Er hatte zwar mittlerweile seine Pfoten unter seinen Kopf gelegt, die Augen jedoch fest geschlossen. Aber die Ohren hielt er weiterhin gespitzt. Dem Geräusch nach schritt Lucius auf seinen ungewohnten vier Pfoten durchs Zimmer. Dann gähnte er herzhaft. Die Schritte kamen näher und plötzlich stupste eine kalte Nase in Remus' Nacken.

Er hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf und sah Lucius an. Der stupste ihn wieder und legte sich neben ihm auf den Fußboden. Lucius winselte leise, als er sich enger an Remus kuschelte und Remus gab der Versuchung endgültig nach und leckte ihm sanft über die Schnauze.

**OoooOoooO**

Die Rückverwandlung überraschte beide im Schlaf, doch glücklicher Weise war dies nie ganz so schmerzhaft. Dennoch lagen beide völlig erschöpft und verschwitzt auf dem Boden, als endlich alles vorbei war.

„Oh Gott… meine Knochen…", stöhnte Lucius leise.

Auch Remus hätte einiges dazu zu sagen gehabt, doch er war es schon mehr gewöhnt, und die _Nachwehen_ machten ihm nicht mehr so viel aus.

„Bleib liegen", sagte er deshalb, stand mühsam und umständlich auf und ging auf wackligen Beinen zu dem Tisch, auf dem noch die Heilsalbe stand.

Er ging zu Lucius und hockte sich neben den blonden Mann.

„Halt still, ich reibe dich mit Severus' Heilsalbe ein, dann fühlst du dich wieder besser. Das Zeug ist echt gut." Er nahm eine kleine Portion von der Salbe, zögerte einen Moment, doch dann fing er an, sie in Lucius' Schultern einzumassieren.

„Severus?" murmelte Lucius mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja… Severus…"

Nach einer kurzen Pause fing Lucius erneut an zu sprechen.

„Tut es immer so weh?" fragte er zögernd.

Remus holte einmal tief Luft und fragte sich, ob Lucius die Verwandlungen oder die Trennung von Severus meinte. Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens beschloss er, dass er diese Unterscheidung nicht treffen musste. Seine Antwort würde auf beide Fragen gleich ausfallen.

„Ja", antwortete Remus sanft. „Aber es wird besser… mit der Zeit…"

Während drinnen im Haus sich Remus' Mund wie in Zeitlupe auf Lucius' Lippen senkte, stieß draußen im Garten eine kleine brünette Biene ihren Rüssel eifrig in den Blütenkelch einer kleinen blonden Schlüsselblume.

Es war Frühling.

**OoooOoooO**

ENDE

**OoooOoooO**


End file.
